


Первый

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Спецквест [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: кинк: лишение девственности
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Первый

Драко мог бы смотреть на это вечно; изысканное, пьянящее зрелище – то, как медленно, дрожащими руками Поттер снимает с себя одежду. Путаясь неловкими пальцами в петлях, расстегивает начищенные до блеска латунные пуговицы аврорской формы. В следующий раз Драко расстегнет каждую лично. Ртом.

А пока…

Пока он позволяет себе просто полюбоваться. Тем, как красива смуглая кожа в бликах свечей. Тем, как стыдливо, зажато Поттер садится на край кровати и откидывается навзничь. Тем, как очерчиваются контуры ребер на вдохе, как слегка подрагивают мышцы живота, когда Драко проводит по нему раскрытой ладонью.

– Малфой… – шепотом.

Драко останавливается на мгновенье; смотрит, проверяет реакцию – не передумал ли Поттер в последний момент. Поттер прячет глаза, и на щеках его вырисовывается едва заметный румянец – естественный в такой ситуации. Огневиски сделал его тело расслабленным, податливым; готовым для Драко. И только умом Поттер, кажется, не уверен до конца.

Но Драко не нужно брать силой то, что ему предлагают. 

– Уверен? – спрашивает он тихо. – Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

Поттер прикусывает губу, смотрит нерешительно. Признает мягкое, честное: 

– …Нет.

– Тогда переворачивайся, – улыбается Драко.

Поттер послушно устраивается на животе, и подушка глушит его стоны, когда Драко, устроившись меж его разведенных ног, пробует его языком. Мягко лижет чувствительную кожу, и Поттер инстинктивно выгибается ему навстречу. Стонет, не сдержавшись, когда язык проникает внутрь.

Как же давно, как чертовски давно Драко этого хотел и уже не надеялся получить – а теперь, получив, отпускать не намерен. Он крепче, чем нужно, держит ноги Поттера, разводя их еще шире, впиваясь пальцами так, чтобы остались следы, трахает его языком под лучший на свете аккомпанемент из «Мерлин, да, ещё, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста» – и, когда Поттер начинает дрожать и плавиться под его руками, заменяет язык пальцами. Поттер, кажется, не в себе полностью, ощущений для него слишком много, чтобы протестовать против нового вторжения, и Драко чувствует укол глупой, неприличной почти для взрослого человека гордости – никто не мог бы сделать первый раз Поттера лучше. Он медленно разогревает, раскрывает, готовит Поттера – для себя, под себя, и нет зрелища более соблазнительного, чем вот такой Поттер – влажные пряди волос прилипли ко лбу, глаза полуприкрыты, разгоряченное тело отзывается готовно на каждое движение.

Погружаясь в это податливое, гибкое тело под какофонию вздохов и стонов удовольствия, – кто бы мог подумать, что Поттер окажется таким громким? – удерживая на встречном движении жесткие сильные бедра, Драко думает, что это идеальный первый раз. Если не для Поттера, то для него самого – точно.


End file.
